


Endlessly

by OliviaNoelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but really mostly fluff I'm ridiculous and weak to Iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaNoelle/pseuds/OliviaNoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, Oikawa and Iwaizumi get a pet, but things are never really that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

Oikawa is sleeping (drooling) on Iwaizumi's chest on a Friday night. Background noise for the evening consists of the soft sounds of the TV and the rain that falls against their apartment’s roof. Iwaizumi regards the time (8:40) only because it's a Friday and usually, they aren't this lazy. 

He absentmindedly lets his fingers glide through Oikawa's hair as his other hand fumbles with his cellphone in an attempt to check his emails(He quickly gives up on the endeavor deciding that Oikawa's hair is far more interesting.)

He feels guilty for a moment, thinks of how he could use this time to easily reply to emails, vacuum, scrub toilets, or whatever a responsible adult should do on a quiet Friday evening like this, but then Oikawa grumbles something against his shirt, wet mouth warm against his skin, and his thoughts shift.

"Oi, Shitty-"

"Iwaaaaa-chan." Oikawa whines, shifting against the couch and wiping at his eyes clumsy from sleep with the back of his hands. He proceeds to look at Iwaizumi with wide eyes that make the man cringe underneath him. 

"Jesus, what is it?" Hajime mumbles. 

"An idea!"

"What?" 

"I just had an incredible idea, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa tugs and stretches Iwaizumi's shirt, and Iwaizumi,in mock defense, slaps his hands away. 

"Go back to sleep. I liked you better that way."

Oikawa purses his lips in response and it is such a practiced pout that Hajime knows has worked on women since high school. it's easy to ignore now that they are older.

"Rude! Rude! And I was just about to compliment you too!"  
"Oh really?" Iwaizumi smirks.  
"Yes!" Oikawa huffs.  
"Well, please do, continue." 

Oikawa shakes his head, fluffy hair bouncing atop his head from the movement.  
"No, because you were rude." He buries his face against Hajime's neck and Hajime's fingers fall back to his hair out of habit "You are a terrible terrible boyfriend, Iwa-chan." Hajime's fingers stop moving, Oikawa can feel them tense ever so slightly against his scalp. "...Oh my god, are you blushing?" He sits up immediately leaving Hajime to cover his face with his hands, his ears tinted red. "Oh my god because I called you my boyfriend?" Oikawa continues with a shitfaced grin forming on his face. 

"Oi! Asskawa if you don't shut up!"

"You are a grown ass man and you-"

"You've never said it so...so...so casually before!" Iwaizumi stammers and then his embarrassment turns to anger. "Fuck you!" And Hajime stands up pushing Oikawa off of him and makes his way towards the kitchen. 

"Make me some tea!" Oikawa says before following him, his socked feet sliding against the hardwood floor. Iwaizumi tells him that he isn't obliged to do anything for him, but finds himself boiling the water anyway, pouring ungodly amounts of sugar and honey in a tiny cup because he knows it's how Oikawa likes his tea. 

It is only when they are both sitting on the couch, mugs of tea in their hands, with the sound of rain ,albeit much lighter, reverberating off of the roof does Oikawa continue his previous announcement. 

"So" he begins swallowing a too big gulp of tea.  
"You'll burn yourself, stupid." Iwaizumi scolds.  
"My amazing idea is to get you a pet!" Oikawa exclaims without missing a beat.  
"....what?"  
"A pet! A dog! A cat! I don't care which. It would be soooo cute Iwa-chan!"

Hajime looks at him like he is the most disgusting pile of shit he's ever laid eyes on. 

"I am not getting a pet. I'm too busy to take care of it." He pauses with a click of his tongue. "Plus, I already have to take care of you." 

"How rude! Live a little!" Oikawa says before kissing his cheek with a loud smack.

"...No, shittykawa."

"Pleeeeeease, we could walk the dog together! Go to the park and stuff. In the summer you could throw it a ball and I could admire your big strong muscles and you would pretend you don't like it, but I know that you do." 

Iwaizumi feels his face heat up. "Don't make up ridiculous scenarios on your own. We aren't getting a pet." Someone has to be the adult here, he thinks. 

"But!"  
"No, Oikawa!" 

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi finds himself at a pet store at 8 am on a Saturday morning. 

"We are just looking." He reminds Oikawa who is tugging at the sleeve of his coat pulling him toward the wall of fish.

"I want that one!" Oikawa says loudly. Too loudly for a store that has literally just opened minutes ago. Technically, the workers don't seem to mind Oikawa, in fact the women are enthralled by him. Iwaizumi grimaces and tries to ignore it. 

"Of course you would like that one." Iwaizumi stifles a laugh looking back at the fish Oikawa points to. It's an angel fish(of course).

"What? Why?"  
"It reminds me of you. It's gaudy and annoying."  
"So rude! You remind me of a goldfish!"  
"Goldfish are cute." Iwaizumi retorts.  
"They are b-o-r-i-n-g." Oikawa sighs back dramatically. 

"Um...Do you need ...Help?" A girl asks, she's blushing, all shy and red faced and probably really young. Iwaizumi feels sorry for her, but also hates her because 1. This is the kind of thing that makes Oikawa's ego fly and 2. He's going to really flirt with her and she definitely deserves better than that. 

Iwaizumi speaks first before Oikawa can taint her innocence. "We are looking for a uh? Well? I'm not really looking but I'm just here because ..."

"We wanna adopt a cat!" Oikawa chimes in.  
"Absolutely not!" Iwaizumi barks back. The cute worker takes a tentative step backwards, unsure.  
"AWWW why not? Kenma just got a cat and it's so cute! Kurro says they curl up together and watch Netflix." 

"I'm allergic." Hajime mumbles scratching at the back of his neck from the very thought."You know that, idiot. Remember when we were in 4th grade and we found that cat? It fucked me up for the day." 

The worker claps her hands together in brief faltering confidence. "O-oh! Well is a dog more up your alley? We have a lot of dogs, some are puppies; some are- well a lot are old. I mean? Well, they are still wonderful dogs! You know the saying um..." she trips over her words clutching at her work polo."...Sorry, I’m new here but if you’re interested..."

Oikawa flashes an award winning smile that's dauntingly bright (annoying).  
"We would love that." 

 

 

 

The employee with the cute face is talking to her coworker, something pertaining to a partnership with a rescue center while Oikawa is looking at hamsters. He barely refrains from poking at the glass like a child.

It gives Iwaizumi a chance to think.

Iwaizumi didn't have pets as a child. It's not that Iwaizumi's parents were very forceful about not having a pet in the house, it's just that they didn't want one, and he had never brought up the fact that they were without. He didn't care. 

Oikawa, on the other hand, grew up with a very loud longing for a pet. Anything, really, but his mother had been extremely allergic to all things furry and well, Oikawa could barely take care of himself. Still, Iwaizumi was eleven when he won a goldfish at the summer festival for Tooru and the thought brings back memories of cotton candy, starlit summer nights, and scuffed knees. (He had been pretty proud of the prize back then, Oikawa has called him his hero) 

Under Oikawa's care the fish died in a matter of days. 

Iwaizumi remembers Oikawa's trembling body and quivering lip as tears streamed down his flushed face. He remembers the shuddering. He remembers feeling helpless, he remembers wanting so badly to be Oikawa’s hero. 

"You are such a cry baby, it's alright. It's okay. It's going to be ok." Iwaizumi had whispered against warm skin fingers running through brown fluffy hair, his shirt wet from Oikawa’s tears.  
It was childish, and the two would experience far harsher realities together. Iwaizumi wanted to be Oikawa’s confidant, his ally. He wanted to protect.

After that, they caught bugs together in summer heat until it was no longer ‘cool’ (A declaration made by Oikawa in his first year of middle school.) 

His longing for a pet was set on hold by his love for stars and constellations. 

Iwaizumi thinks of nights after volleyball practices, starlit skies, Oikawa's smile, and forgets where he is completely. 

 

He feels Oikawa tug at his jacket's sleeve; he is brought back to reality by the simple motion. 

Reality is that Iwaizumi is on the verge of graduating college and he's still not sure what to do with himself, not sure what Oikawa wants to do with himself, and maybe, a pet is what they need. 

Something stable in a time that feels chaotic and unsteady. He doesn't know anything. His volleyball career is at its end, has been over for awhile now, and he's scared. The thing that linked the two is over. They are fortunate to have been together for so long, he realizes, but where does it end? 

It is no longer arts and crafts, glittery fingers, and pulling of hair. It is no longer nights spent outside tossing a volleyball back and forth, bright stars overhead.  
This is all new, everything will change and he will have to be a shitty adult and do shitty things. His chest hurts; it's harder to breathe. He’s suffocating. He is alone and the world is so big. 

Oikawa touches his hand lightly, as if he knows he is interrupting thoughts swarming in Iwaizumi’s head.Oikawa is always there. Always. "Iwa-chan" Oikawa mumbles quietly biting down at his lip in frustration."I can't read your mind right now."  
Iwaizumi manages a weak laugh, "... You never could, idiot." He squeezes Oikawa's hand, a fleeting comfort, truly smiling now at Oikawa's notions of their telepathy, adding, "I'm fine. I was remembering shit, I guess, this brings back a lot of memories." He is fine, he realizes. Or at least, he will be fine. Oikawa has always been beside him and he will in the future, and so, he will be fine. Oikawa is always there. Always. 

"Like.... That time we were in a pet store and you spilled all that lining for the hamsters?" Oikawa jabs Iwaizumi with his elbow playfully.

"Hmmm if I remember correctly it was most definitely you who knocked me into the display and it was you who cried because you saw that snake." Iwaizumi taunts back, laughing with each word.  
"Excuse you! How rude, it was a PYTHON. It was scary!"  
"It was TINY as hell."  
"It was deadly!" And Iwaizumi laughs at that eyes crinkling and smile wide and bright as he punches Oikawa's arm lightly. 

"I'm glad," he mumbles,"that we've been able to spend so much of our lives together. We're lucky." The words tumble out of his mouth quietly without much thought. They are genuine and that makes Oikawa practically screech.

"You are making me swoon all over again, Iwa-chan!"  
"Holy shit. Fuck. Get off of me. No, I changed my mind fuck off shittykawa!! You're so-"

Oikawa has his boyfriend in a loving embrace from behind long arms wrapped around his neck tenderly. (It's a chokehold really) "I'm whaaaaat? Attractive? Athletic? Artistic? Awesome.... I'm running out of A words um ... Help Iwa chan."

"An ass. Asskawa." Iwaizumi intertwines his fingers with Oikawa's and Oikawa sighs at the touch. Hajime's face heats up before prying his boyfriend's arm away from his neck. "Now get off me." 

 

 

 

 

The dog is small. Much smaller than Iwaizumi had imagined a dog under his care would be. He stares at it with slight discomfort as it wags his tail against the hardwood floor. It’s a white french bulldog, and it is the very opposite of the kind of dog Iwaizumi had expected.

"Is it going to stay this small?" He calls out to Oikawa who is in the kitchen grabbing a bowl for the newly bought dog food.  
"Iwa-chan, it's a French bulldog! Yes it's an adult! Yes it won't get any bigger." Oikawa yells back; he has said it a few times now in that order and he's getting tired of it. 

"Ok but... It's so .... Hyper what do I do with it?"  
Oikawa emerges from the kitchen sighing dramatically, "You play with it, Iwa-chan. He likes you."  
The tiny wrinkly terror is running in circles, barking at air, until it eventually tires itself out and rolls on its back revealing it's stomach. Iwaizumi smirks at that and leans down to scratch at the animal's ears and stomach. 

"We need a name." Oikawa reminds him and it feels strange, buying a pet bed, buying food, picking names. It feels like a lot of responsibility, like a kid except this kid has fur and four legs. "Something cute, like... hmmmm Alien-kun"  
"That's ... That's not cute at all." Iwaizumi chuckles. 

Oikawa pouts crouching beside Iwaizumi. "Well do you have any better ideas?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "What do you name a dog? Maybe we could draw from a hat?" He watches the dog as it sniffs the air barking tentatively as if he's still trying to take in the fact that he's somewhere new.  
"I need a better idea that doesn't involve accidentally picking something like 'Pickles' as a name from a hat." Iwaizumi grimaces because he kinda actually likes that name... If he's being honest. 

Oikawa sighs as if he's decided on a final last resort option. "Let's call Kenma."  
"Hmm ok, but are you sure about that? What if he brings Tetsuro?"  
"I like Kuroo."  
"Ok what about the one tall guy? That Russian?" Oikawa twitches. "Or Hina-"

"He won't bring Chibi-chan because if he brings the kid then Kageyama will most definitely come and I'd hope that Kenma has better manners than to bring someone .... Like that... Into my home." Oikawa is smiling viciously; he's clearly agitated. "Stop trying to get under my skin! You're literally so rude Iwa-chan!" 

"We could ask Kunimi..." Iwaizumi begins, but Oikawa is already calling Kenma. The conversation is mostly Oikawa's terrifying attempt at being charismatic so that Kenma will actually come over, and he hangs up in under a minute.  
"Does the kid even like dogs don't make him-"  
Oikawa flashes him a peace sign, "Ken-chan will be here soon!"  
"You definitely forced him."  
"Mean! So mean!" 

 

Kenma arrives with a gift. The small dog immediately runs toward him at the door barking.  
"...loud." He says stepping to the side away from the panting animal. 

"Aw Ken-chan doesn't like dogs?" Oikawa sighs throwing an arm around Kenma's shoulders; the difference in their heights is astounding, really.

"I don't... I don't not like them." His voice is soft in reply, and he crouches down with the gift in his hands. The animal cocks it's head to the side, tongue poking out of its mouth. "It's a collar... For you." The dog's breathing calms and he stops barking. 

"Ooooooo Iwaaaaa! Ken-chan is so soothing he made even Wrinkly-Kun calm down!" Oikawa exclaims.

Iwaizumi walks from the kitchen wiping his hands with a dish towel. It’s his night to cook; he’s trying to make his mother’s curry. It’s actually a surprize for Oikawa, but he hasn’t told him in case he fucks it up. "Stop yelling, asshat. The neighbors will hear you. Stop using so many nicknames." 

"You call your dog wrinkly." Kenma isn't asking he's stating facts, voice never changing in tempo, but Oikawa pouts regardless.  
"It's awwwwful, don't judge me! I can't think of a name for him." 

Kenma reaches out to touch the dog, lightly touching ears and fur with hesitant fingers. It's clear that he is very much a cat person, but the animal still melts into his touch rolling over happily so that Kenma will rub it's belly. There is a moment of silence, and then, quietly with a small smile Kenma says, "Ryu."  
"Um what?" Oikawa laughs.

"His name could be Ryu? Like Tanaka?" Iwaizumi finds himself crouching beside Kenma, if not just to hear him better, dish towel slung over his shoulder.  
Kenma grimaces at that, but nods slowly, then shakes his head, clearly hesitating. "...no, but um, Ryu from street fighter." 

"Oh my god!!! You are such a nerd!" Oikawa is wheezing, doubled over.  
"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi berates elbow digging into his boyfriend's side.  
"Iwaizumi... Looks like Ryu... So I..." Kenma attempts to mend the situtation, but is cut off by Oikawa’s laughter and wheezing.  
Oikawa chokes on nothing, rolling on the floor as the dog gets excited once more, jumping around and squirming with his owner, "HA IWAIZUMI? RYU? AHHHHH-"

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by his hair tugging lightly, covering his mouth with his hand. "Shut the FUCK up, Oikawa." Oikawa licks the palm of Iwaizumi's hand and Iwaizumi detaches himself immediately, cringing at the contact. 

"It's cute! It's cute! Big strong muscly IWA is just like Ryu!!! HAHAHAHHA!!!! You are just like him!!! You look tough and mean, but you are really just a big SOFTIE!!!!!! AHAHHAHAHA!!!"  
"Stop."

Oikawa grabs the dog swinging it in the air with his legs crisscrossed on the hardwood floor, "Do you like it, Ryu?! Ryu? Do you like your name?" The dog barks wagging it’s tail in the air.  
"God."  
"Then Ryu it is!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Iwa-chan, let's have sex." Oikawa whines. 

Iwaizumi doesn't humor him, Oikawa knows he has his job to get to, knows that he has no time right now, what with finals just around the corner. Iwaizumi is buttoning his long sleeved blouse. He works as a waiter for a nice expensive restaurant, the tip is good, and he's not exactly sure how he got the job considering he's not the best with people and that his face is a 'permanent scowl'.  
Oikawa huffs at the lack of response. "Iwa-chan! It can be a quickie."  
"Romantic." Iwaizumi laughs. 

Oikawa is in front of him in a flash moving Iwaizumi's hands that had been clumsily working at his dress shirt’s buttons, and kisses at his neck incessantly, breathing against warm skin. 

"You can be late."

"I was late last week...oi! Oika-" his lips are soft against Hajime's warmth and pliant against his touch, fingers moving brusquely against skin. Oikawa moves backward, clumsily so that his back is flush against the wall. Cupping his boyfriends cheek he breathily whispers, "We're terrible adults, you know that?"  
Oikawa laughs before kissing him once more, deeply, arms wrapping around his neck, and in his haze of thoughts Hajime thinks how easy it would be to lift him up, Oikawa's legs wrapped around him, and throw him onto the couch. How nice it would be to kiss and suck at skin until Oikawa is... Oikawa is ...

The dog is barking. 

It's a soft little bark that's excited, and familiar to Iwaizumi by now. (He smiles at the sound) Oikawa forcibly ignores it kissing Iwaizumi harsher (clearly agitated) as if that would silence the animal. 

"C'Mon Oikawa, he probably wants me to take him out to piss" Iwaizumi chuckles against Oikawa's pout. 

"Mm Don't... Care." Oikawa huffs, hands pulling Iwaizumi closer to him.  
"... I gotta go to work and you have a test in two days. Listen, I'll take him out right before I leave and-"  
"You're so MEAN, Iwa-chan!!"'

"Did you mean, 'Responsible'?" He bends down to scratch at the tiny dogs white fur. The dog shows it's appreciation by barking and wagging it's tail. "You wanna go for a walk lil' guy? You wanna go outside, Ryu?" And of course Iwaizumi knows he sounds stupid as fuck using that higher pitched i'm-talking-to-a-baby-voice, but his dog is cute; he can't help it ok? "Do you know where I put the leash?"

Oikawa is pouting with arms folded across his chest." Not telling; find it yourself."  
Iwaizumi laughs tying his tie messily, "Come on, Oikawa it’s been months since we got him are you really still jealous?" 

Oikawa finds the leash on the couch because Iwaizumi does have a tight schedule, and he needs to get best boyfriend of the year award again. He can't ruin his three year streak. Oikawa decides to ignore his boyfriend. "Listen punk," he says squatting so that he is eye level with the dog who is barking at the sight of the leash. "You're taking my man away from me and I don't appreciate it! You think just because you're cute you can do this to me?"

BARK! BARK!!!

"You play a nasty game, but I'll have you know that I'm better than you. In every way, actually. I don't care if you have cute stubby little legs I will win, you know. So don't even-"

"You were the one who wanted the dog, just a reminder; I can't believe you are actually jealous right now." Hajime laughs grabbing the leash from Oikawa's hands. 

"I'm not jealous. I'm realistic! I'm torn Iwa-chan! On one hand, now I have so many opportunities to take cute candid pictures of you, with a cute dog which is like, double the cute!"  
"Wait what."  
"On the other hand, this dog is a menace! Taking you away from me one step at a time! A tragedy, really!" 

"When I come back we have to talk about that candid picture thing... The fuck?" Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa quickly, an unspoken goodbye. "Don't study too late, oh and I think it's going to snow tonight. Hopefully I'll be home before it starts." 

Oikawa pulls at Iwaizumi's tie, giggling."You're like a businessman, it's hot~"  
"G o o d b y e, Shittykawa."  
"Bye bye, Iwaizumi-San!"  
"Jesus, s-s-shutup!" Iwaizumi yells closing the front door and bringing the wrinkly terror with him. 

Oikawa retreats to the kitchen to make tea already feeling like the apartment is too big, far too lonely.  
Nights without Iwaizumi or other friends are empty, the quiet gives him a chance to think; it’s a chance for inky dark thoughts to permeate his facade. The future isn't as promising or exciting as it had once been, and he wonders when his childish ambitions were crushed by reality.  
No they always were, he just refused to see it.  
Now though, now he is older and the ache in his leg is a constant reminder of his reality, that he is alive and it hurts. It hurts so fucking much. He needs a drink, remembers that he used to fill the void with hookups and house parties and then his knee really fucked up and he gave up all together. He feels washed up, dried out, empty.  
He is pathetic. Always has been; he chuckles at the thought, steam from his tea billowing up against his chin. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care. Not anymore.

It’s when Oikawa feels tears well up in his eyes, the pang of sadness at its height that the door opens, Iwaizumi yells a ‘see you later’ before closing the door back, and the dog comes bounding in. He’s jumping and leaping excitedly toward Oikawa. Whining, paws rubbing at his sweatpants, to be picked up and rubbed.

He's not alone. He has to take care of this wrinkly mutt. He thinks it with a frown, but the thought is a comfort.  
He is not alone.  
This dog at least, loves him.  
"But" Oikawa says wagging his finger at the animal. "You only do because you have to."

BARK BARK!! BARK!

"Ok ok, let's get you some food. You want a treat? That Iwaizumi spoils you doesn't he? Well this is gonna be OIKAWA SENSEI'S BOOTCAMP! Fear me, Ryu!" The dog barks running in circles grabbing a toy for Oikawa to throw from the now overflowing basin of cheap dollar toys Iwaizumi is mildly obsessed with. 

Oikawa smiles, a genuine smile, and throws the toy. 

 

 

When Iwaizumi comes home he is tired. So tired that slipping off his shoes is a chore in itself, jackets and layers are pulled off in a slow daze. Working at a expensive restaurant isn't hard, it's just time consuming, and his hours tend to run late. Three course meals require a lot of attention; he briefly thinks that it would be nice to surprise Oikawa with a date like that as he undoes his tie. Maybe one day. 

Oh, Oikawa. 

He sees that their room is a mess from Oikawa's studying; papers strewn on the bed and floor. The TV is muted but an Olympic volleyball game plays;Oikawa has re watched the same few for years, and the TV lights up the room in team colors casting it's light and creating shadows against the furniture. 

"You're working yourself too hard again, idiot." He tidies up the room yawning all the while, and before turning off the TV he looks at Oikawa with the dim light from the television. Oikawa is clutching at something holding it tight, face breathing in the fabric as he sleeps. "... Is that one of my shirts, dumbass?" Hajime whispers turning off the TV because his heart is pounding and he knows that his face is red and maybe there's a camera in his room. Maybe someone knows all of his weaknesses and is trying to embarrass him. Maybe that kid from accounting class- he never liked him. 

He shakes his head breathlessly laughing at himself wondering when he became so simple and takes off his clothes sliding into the bed. 

When did this start? When did everything begin? How long had he been in love with Oikawa? In the future, would the two still be able to live as simple as this? What, with Oikawa doing extra schooling to be a doctor; would they still live this comfortably? Would they still -  
Oikawa nudges Iwaizumi with his leg under the blankets. "Your thoughts are... Too loud, Iwa-chan."  
"I know I've said this before, but your telepathy doesn't exist, idiot." Iwaizumi chuckles throwing his own leg over Oikawa's and Oikawa slides closer, out of habit. A habit formed when they were young- A long time ago- it feels like forever and still, no time at all. With Oikawa time moves differently, always has. 

"I need my beauty sleep. I can't have bags under my eyes in the morning." Oikawa mumbles moving down so that his cheek is against Iwaizumi's chest. 

Hajime wants to tell him that if he really cared he would go to sleep at a decent time and not wait for him to come home. If he really cared about his body he wouldn't overwork it, wouldn't tear the muscles, and he would eat more. If he really cared he wouldn't continue to torture himself with old volleyball matches that create a flicker of depressing blues and reds against their wall. 

Hajime never says those things though, because if Tooru can't care for himself, Hajime will do it for him. 

He always will. 

He will love him until Tooru can see that he is worth loving. He is Oikawa’s hero, after all.

"Goodnight."  
"...goodnight, Iwa-chan."

 

 

 

Oikawa wakes up to a dog squirming between him and his boyfriend and he groans. Rubbing at his eyes he takes in the sight of Hajime holding his damn dog (not Oikawa),smiling (not because of Oikawa), and he's a little bitter. The dog has his mouth wide open panting heavily paws working at the sheets and messing them up entirely. 

I want to eat, humans!! Wake up!!! Wake up!! Food! Walk! Play!

He isn't a morning person, that Oikawa, and this dog is too happy at 6 am. Too excited,really, and it's probably all because of Iwaizumi.  
"Nnnnngh you spoil that dog, Iwaizumi." Oikawa groans to the air.

BARK!!!!! BARK!!!

"I spoil you too and you never reprimand me for that." Iwaizumi smiles voice scratchy, deeper than usual and filled with sleep. With closed eyes he lifts his arms enticing Oikawa to come closer. "I can hold both of my spoiled brats at once."  
"I refuse." Oikawa weakly attempts to push him away squirming in his grasp.  
"It's too early for this, Oikawa. C’monnnn, you love to cuddle."

BARK!!!! BARK!!!

Oikawa is still squirming; he pouts needlessly. "Yesterday I tried putting a little Christmas sweater on him, I thought wouldn't that be nice? He didn't like it! He didn't like it one bit, so I thought no wonder this dog is so annoying; he's just like Iwa-chan!" 

"Ryu is just a simple, smart animal that happens to understand the true awfulness that is your Christmas sweaters." Iwaizumi chuckles tickling at Oikawa’s sides.

"They are made out of love!" Oikawa yelps burying his face against Iwaizumi's shoulder.

Iwaizumi stops his tickling. "Patching a terrible reindeer with Googly eyes into one of my sweaters is not made with love. It's vandalizing property."

Oikawa grins."But your property is my property, Hajime." 

Iwaizumi frowns, face growing red, and he quickly jumps out of the bed."Bathroom." He mumbles. The dog follows him.

"Aw!!! Iwa-chan there's no need to be embarrassed."

Iwaizumi stops at the bathroom door, shivering in his boxers. They really need to turn on the heat he thinks, a poor attempt to calm his growing blush. "I'm not. I'm just gonna wash my face...gonna brush my teeth, your breath stinks, Shittykawa."  
"You weren't saying that a minute ago," Oikawa laughs running fingers through his curly bed head hair, "Were you, Ha-Ji-Me?" 

Iwaizumi slams the bathroom door shut. The dog is left pawing at the closed door, crying for his favorite IWA-chan. Oikawa gets out of bed after a few minutes. He regards the still crying Ryu with a smile. "Iwa-chan you are being a meanie to both me and Ryu! Plus, I wanna shower!"  
No reply. 

Oikawa sighs loudly walking to the bathroom door and knocking on it, two light taps. No response. He hits it harder now banging it with his foot and knuckles! "I promise I won't bully or embarrass you anymore, I really gotta shower! I have to pick up something at 10." Ryu whines alongside him. 

The response from Iwaizumi is delayed and subdued, a quiet, "Hey, shittykawa?" 

Oikawa leans his face against the door; his hair splayed in a hundred different directions. "Yes, Iwa-chan?"

Another delayed reply. This time, Iwa-chan sounds different, his voice weaker-almost broken? No, he sounds scared; his Iwa-chan sounds anxious. 

"Did you mean it? What you said before, about my property being yours because I didn't want to do this now, I wanted to well... shit, somewhere nicer, a gourmet meal, a fucking planetarium I dunno, b-b-but I..." and Iwaizumi opens the bathroom door, blushing madly. "...L-l-lets get married Oikawa!"

Iwaizumi is standing there in his boxers, hair a complete mess and face red, the sunlight streaming through the curtains brightens his face, his tan arms, it makes his twitching lip and red face more apparent. The way his eyes can’t look directly at his boyfriend, and Oikawa is completely positive that he has never seen something this beautiful in his life. 

"I mean!" Iwaizumi continues stammering, breath completely knocked out of him, "If my property is already yours and yours is already mine I don't see why we shouldn't. And s-sure a lot of shit is changing and we don't know where we will be when we graduate but I love y-"

Oikawa jumps into Iwaizumi's arms and his boyfriend barely catches him stumbling against the tile floor. Ryu barks, tail wagging excitedly circling the two. 

"IWA-CHAN! YOU ARE SO EMBARRASSING YOU IDIOT!" He's starting to cry now, tears welling up and falling in big drops. "OF COURSE! YOU IDIOT! YOU IDIOT! I WANT TO MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU STUPID STUPID STUP-"  
And Iwaizumi cuts him off there kissing his boyfriend's(fiancé’s?) lips, grinning and swinging him around. They eventually end up falling together on the floor (Iwaizumi is only so strong and Oikawa is so irritatingly tall), and they feel like children again. 

It’s not glittery fingers at arts and crafts. It’s not the same as looking at stars together,and it’s not calling each other on home phones before dinner even though they live in the same neighborhood.  
It’s different. It is all changing, with them remaining as a constant force in a sea of change. Regardless of that damn knee, regardless of the future, their careers,and new ambitions. Regardless of broken pieces, fears, salty tears. 

Things will remain.  
Iwa-chan,the hero. Oikawa there, always. 

It makes Oikawa cry more, it makes him sob and Ryu rubs against his side and Iwaizumi laughs. He can't stop laughing. Tears rolling down his face past a radiant grin. He doesn't think he will ever stop smiling, that his tears will ever stop. 

Things will remain the same.  
No, things will be better.

They have new memories to create now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Iwaoi fic and second fic in general and I'm like 95% sure the dog was an excuse so that I could even have something to write about. Sue me!!!!! (I really like french bulldogs now tho so thats a plus)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and talk to me @ lolitalivi.tumblr.com


End file.
